


12 Days of Drarry

by lettercrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettercrime/pseuds/lettercrime
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...





	1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Draco had talked me into wearing a suit to one of his favorite restaurants in Paris, France. This is the place in which I first made a fool of myself in front of my brand-new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, years ago. He had ordered Escargot which I had told him I loved when in reality I had never tried it. When I did, I spit out the snail into my napkin, which said snail slipped out fo the fold of my napkin and onto my slacks. I was going to die of embarrassment when Draco laughed lightly and told me he didn’t like them plain, made me try it with a butter and garlic sauce which made the snail taste much better, before asking for the check, paying which I promised him I would do, and took us to our hotel where he hid the spot on my pants the whole way. When we got to our hotel room he had me pull on some pajamas, took my pants, and returned to our little suite with a pint of ice cream. “You could’ve told me you didn’t like Escargot”, Draco’s deep soothing voice said, with his tie undone, and the top few buttons of his white shirt open. Which did nothing to help my embarrassment as his pale milky skin peeked out. 

“I actually had never had it before but I do like it with the buttery sauce”, I confessed. Draco chuckled and kissed my cheek. 

“You just ordered it because you wanted to get me anything I wanted, didn’t you?”, Draco asked. I sighed. I’d been caught red handed.

“Oh no. Auror Malfoy has caught me red handed!”, I dramatized. Draco laughed openly and kissed my cheek lightly. 

“It appears I have”, he said soothingly before kissing me deeply, the ice cream emptied and left forgotten on the nightstand while the football game stayed on in the background.  
(Present Day)

“Would you like some Escargot Harry?”, asked Draco in the same soothing voice as all those years ago. I smiled at him, completely in love.

“Only with the garlic butter”, I replied, which Draco easily ordered in his French tongue. When I had insisted on ordering all those years ago; I had made a complete fool out of myself. Once the Escargot was finished, Draco slid me a key.

“Would you Harry Potter, become the head of Malfoy Manor if something were to ever happen to me?”, asked Draco in a quiet voice. I looked at him in astonishment. Draco had told me how happy he was when he was officially head of Malfoy Manor and now I had the same honor that he did all those years ago of accepting this responsibility. Although a lot of bad things happened in Malfoy Manor during the war, Draco had changed the house completely and even shrunk the estate a bit. Everything in there was completely done by Draco’s loving hand. 

“You don’t have to say yes Harry. I know it’s a lot to ask”, said Draco in a way of nonchalance which I knew was fake. I took the key from him. 

“I’d happily be the second in line for the head of Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy”, I said sappily. Draco smiled so wide I thought his face was going to split. Later, he kissed me with a passion I had never seen from him. 

… On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor.


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the second day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

It was towards the end of our 8th year that Draco and I started going out. Embarrassing enough for us, after an intense snog, we got our ties mixed up. I walked into the hall wearing a Slytherin tie and Draco, a Gryffindor tie. Which if I say so myself, he looked absolutely dashing in. But all the while I was embarrassed, Draco’s eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief. In the middle of dinner, Draco excused himself from the Slytherin table to walk over to me at the bloody Gryffindor table. His nimble fingers easily slid under the collar of my shirt and to the front of my shirt where the knot of the tie lay. “It appears we have something of each others, Harry Potter”, his voice was so smooth like silk to ones ears that I shuddered. Visibly shuddered. At that Draco smiled and kissed the side of my mouth. I chased his lips with my own but sadly the tie was undone and taken by Draco and he was standing up once again.

“A bit of treacle tart on the side of your face Harry. We wouldn’t want anyone thinking you’re a sloppy eater”, explained Draco smoothly once again before he tucked my tie under my collar and tied it perfectly before leaving with his undone around his neck. Which if you asked me, looked damn good. 

“Goddammit Draco. I will snog the life out of you”, I said to myself before I got up from my table, walked across the Great Hall to his table, pulled his head back, and kissed him deeply whilst his tie was still undone.

“Keep the tie undone. I may want to steal it again later”, I said huskily before moving back to the Gryffindor table.  
(Present Day)

Draco and I had gotten back from Paris that morning and now prefects were voted on at the Hogwarts Alumni party, for who would receive the final privilege of being a prefect back in the day. Which was simply a jumper and either a magical pet or artifact. You wouldn’t know until you were presented with the gift. Draco said he doubted that he would win but low and behold he did. All Slytherins were grateful for Draco Malfoy and so were some of the other houses as well. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor never got the gift of his graciousness apparently. Since that was all the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins talked about that night. How hard working, gracious, and brave he was. Which Draco denied.

“This years winners for Hogwarts Best Prefects are Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Padma Patil, and Hannah Abbott”, declared a 7th year at Hogwarts who had been chosen to welcome their year. Draco, Hermione, Padma, and Hannah all stood up with ease before going to collect their rewards. A jumper and something magical. With Draco’s jumper came a small dragon, like the one the people at the Triwizard Tournament received. Which earned a chuckle from everyone in the crowd since was an Antipodean Opaleye. Hermione received a replica of the Weasley family clock but with her own family on it. Padma received a smaller than usual Demiguise. Padma’s Demiguise earned an aww from the crowd. Hannah Abbott received a Deluminator, so she could always put light into every situation. Once they received what there was to receive they all sat down. Except Draco. He put his jumper down as his dragon rested on his shoulder and with nimble fingers put a tie around my neck and tied it. Then he kissed the side of my mouth.

“A bit of treacle tart on the side of your face love. We wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re a sloppy eater”, said Draco in a voice as smooth as silk. He then sat down and pulled another tie out of his pocket but this one was much fancier.

“Wait”, said Draco. I simply bolted up out of my seat like I had all those years ago, grabbed his blonde hair lightly and pulled his head back before kissing him deeply. 

“Are we getting married?”, I asked. Draco chuckled. 

“Go ahead and announce it if you must”, sighed Draco. 

“FUCK YEAH!”, I yelled. “I’m getting married to Draco Malfoy!”, I screamed. Draco chuckled and before I knew what was happening, the Alumni party turned into a rambunctious stag party. 

...On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two ties.


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the second day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me, two ties. On the third day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

“I didn’t know you could bake”, I said in surprise as Draco pulled a third treacle tart out of the oven. Draco chuckled.

“Come on now. Out of the kitchen”, Draco had said after handing me a cup of coffee and herding me out of the kitchen. Why in the world was Draco baking treacle tarts. It wasn’t even Draco’s favorite. Were we having a party? What for though? I know it’s not anyones birthday. It’s July 31st. Wait. Maybe we’re celebrating Neville’s birthday. That has to be it. But we celebrated his birthday last weekend in Hogsmede. I furrowed my brows in thought. Draco came up to my dorm with two plates, brought out the tarts, then smoothed his thumb over my brow before sitting crisscrossed on my bed.

“Happy Birthday Harry”, Draco said before kissing my forehead. I looked up at him.

“It’s July 31st. Oh my Merlin I had completely forgotten”, I sighed. Draco chuckled and took three candles out of his pocket to go into each tart. 

“The house elves went a bit overboard with Mr. Potter’s birthday. So now you’ll have to eat three treacle tarts”, Draco explained.

“Love I’ll get fat”, I chuckled. Draco smiled sweetly. 

“Good thing I love you far too much then”, said Draco. Which made me lose my words. 

“I love you too Draco Malfoy”, I whispered. Draco smiled softly and kissed me before we dug into the pies. Ron and Hermione helped us as well once we got to the second pie. In the end, Draco and I ended up cuddling in bed, playing Quidditch, Draco suffering through dinner at the Gryffindor table, and sleeping together in my bed that night, just to sleep.  
(Present Day)

“Morning love!”, said Draco before picking out my clothes for the day and kissing my cheek.

“You smell like treacle tart”, I sighed as I breathed him in as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

“I may or may not be guilty of having made 3”, said Draco sweetly.

“Again?”, I asked and chuckled into his warm “Best Slytherin Prefect” jumper. Draco chuckled and simply handed me my clothes.

“Of course. I love you”, said Draco fondly before kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy", I said easily and kissed him softly. It was more than true. Draco smiled and walked back down to the kitchen. Only one night in Malfoy Manor but I already loved the new layout of the spacious house which Draco intended to fill with as much happiness as possible. I made my way down to the kitchen where Draco, the baby Dragon, Draco and I’s owls, and I ate three treacle tarts. Which afterwards we laid on our sofa and watched stupid but hilarious romcoms together while cuddling. That afternoon we played Quidditch, I made dinner, and Draco and I had some well deserved sex after our full day of eating, cuddling, playing Quidditch, and cooking. 

… On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three treacle tarts.


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the first day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the second day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me, two ties. On the third day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me, three treacle tarts. On the fourth day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

“I didn’t know you wore three rings”, I pointed out as I saw three laying on Draco’s nightstand. Draco simply smiled.

“I don’t”, he said. I cocked my head to the side in confusion which made Draco smile at me fondly. He then handed me two rings next to the Malfoy family ring. 

“I don’t understand”, I said. Draco smiled at me gently. 

“Read the inside. And remember. In no way, shape, or form do you have you have to accept this”, said Draco soothingly.

It had been two years since we graduated from Hogwarts and now I was laying on Draco’s bare chest, in his bed, in Malfoy Manor, which he was still fixing up. I turned the ring and found an inner description. I promise…

“Magical promise rings?”, I asked. Draco nodded gently. 

“I accept”, I said and kissed him softly. Draco smiled and kissed me even more deeply. He then took the rings.

“Give me your hand Harry”, Draco said. I easily laid out my hand for Draco as he slipped one on my finger. I then took his hand and slipped his on. 

“I love you”, Draco told me.

“I love you too”, I said before kissing him hard and with as much emotion as possible.  
(Present Day)

When I woke up the next morning I noticed four rings on Draco’s nightstand. “Love?”, I asked him. Draco was already awake and smiling down at me. Draco then got up and out of bed and grabbed two of the rings before getting down on one knee at the side of our bed. I instantly sat up, the sheets falling down my torso to land around my waist. 

“Harry Potter? Will you marry me? Become my husband? And grow old with me? And sleep next to me every single night? And throw snowballs at me in Hogsmeade and let me feed you three treacle tarts whenever I make them for you? Will you mix up our ties and tell me to keep mine undone after kissing me? Will you let me tie yours for the rest of my life, Harry Potter?”, asked Draco. And all the while I saw a single tear slip down his cheek. I already knew I was a mess. I wiped his tear away. 

“Of bloody course, you arse”, I said before leaning over and kissing him with my whole soul. Draco easily wiped my tears then slipped my ring onto my finger. I took his ring off of the nightstand. 

“Will you marry me Draco Malfoy? And play Quidditch with me for the rest of our lives?”, I asked.

“Of course I bloody will”, said Draco. I slipped his ring on his finger then kissed him once again. Which felt like an eternity. And I wish I could keep my lips against his for the rest of his life. Before he came back up on the bed he had one more thing to give me. 

“You accepted the Malfoy Manor key to become the second in line for head of Malfoy Manor. But will you now become a Malfoy?”, asked Draco. 

“Anything for you my love. I’d happily become Harry James Malfoy for you”, I said. Draco smiled brightly with his swollen red lips. He then slipped the Malfoy ring onto my finger and his Malfoy ring onto his own. 

“I love you”, Draco declared. He then jumped up and snogged me. I couldn’t be happier in that moment. 

“I love you too Draco Malfoy”, I said huskily. Draco beamed at me. He then traced my ringed fingers. 

“Too many?”, he asked. 

“There are never too many rings that express my love for you”, I said sappily. Draco smiled so hard I thought his lip would split but it just made me love him even more, which I didn’t even know was possible. 

… On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four rings on his nightstand.


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, two ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, three treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, four rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the fifth the day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Hannah, Luna, and I were all out in the snow during Hogsmeade having a snowball fight. “Draco! No magic!”, shouted Hermione as she and Blaise playfully tackled him into the snow. Which he promptly shoved snow down Blaise’s coat. 

“Oh my Merlin, Draco. You’re gonna pay for that”, said Blaise in which he shoved snow in Draco’s face playfully. Draco made a snowball once Blaise got off of him and threw it at Hermione. Ron threw a snowball at Blaise and soon there was an alliance between Draco and Ron. While Hermione and Blaise teamed up as well. Neville, Hannah, and Luna teamed up with Hermione and Blaise. Dean, Seamus, and I teamed up with Ron and Draco. Ron and Draco’s team obviously won with Hermione calling a forfeit once most of us got too cold. From there we went to The Three Broomsticks for hot Butter Beer and lunch which we missed by an hour. I sat next to Draco.

“Draco? I’m freezing my arse off”, I whispered to him. He then reached for my hand and felt how cold I was.

“Merlin Potter. What are you going for? Frostbite”, he scolded quietly before stripping me out of my soaked jacket and instead gave me his thick coat. Which was the warmest thing ever. Thankfully, he had a thin jacket under it.

“Won’t you get cold?”, I asked him. He held my cold hand between his warm ones to heat it up.

“I’ll be fine’, Draco assured me. From that day forward, I always went to Draco for a jacket. Over time he had lent me four jackets and one suit jacket. Five jackets in all in our short time in 8th year. The first kiss we ever shared was when I was wearing that suit jacket.  
(Present Day)

Draco and I decided to go to Hogsmeade the next morning to get a good walk in and look for dragon essentials since Draco and I were kinda weary having a Dragon that breathes fire, flying around our house. 

“Where do you think we would go to find dragon care stuff for a tiny dragon?”, asked Draco. I chuckled. 

“I would guess where we get everything for pets. Maybe we should substitute some dragon stuff for some owl or bird stuff instead since dragons are supposed to be bigger”, I suggested. Draco nodded. 

“Lets go to Magical Menagerie first”, said Draco. I nodded and we quickly Apparated to Knockturn Alley. Where we surprisingly found supplies for a tiny dragon. After that, we went back to Hogsmeade since Draco needed some stationary supplies from Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop. Then, once we left, while walking down the street Draco threw a snowball at me. I couldn’t help but laugh as we raced each other the muggle way to where we had that snowball fight so many years ago and quickly began our snowball fight between the two of us. Which resulted in the both of us being piled up in snow. Afterwards we headed to Madam Paddifoot’s for some warm tea. Where Draco stripped me out of my thin and soaked through jacket and gave me his thick and warm coat. I smiled at him as his wet hair stuck to his forehead and the last few snowflakes melted from his eyelashes. 

“You, Draco Malfoy, are gorgeous”, I complimented. Draco blushed a pale pink before hiding his face behind his teacup. 

“After a warm cup of tea would you like to get some real food afterwards?”, asked Draco. I smiled at him sweetly and took his tea to try a sip of his overly sweetened desires. 

“Where would you like to go?”, I asked.

“I always knew you liked my sweetened tea over your horribly bland one”, joked Draco.

“Yours has always been too sweet for me. Now where would you like to go?”, I asked him.

“Three Broomsticks? I’ve never liked Hog’s Head”, said Draco. I smiled at him before grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. 

“Sounds good to me”, I said. After we finished our tea and talked for a bit more, we left for The Three Broomsticks. Once we had finished our Butter Beers and meals, Draco pulled out a bag.

“Open it”, said Draco. I smiled and opened up the bag to find four brand new, good looking, warm jackets. In the very bottom of the bag there was a nice suit jacket. 

“Wedding suit jacket?”, I asked. Draco smiled at me fondly.

“Yes. Wedding suit jacket”, he replied. I don’t think I had ever smiled that hard in my life. 

... On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five jackets.


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, two ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, three treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, four rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, five jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Once I got the suit jacket on, I couldn’t button the sleeves. “Draco. How do you button the sleeves?”, I asked. Draco rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I don’t ever button my jackets. It’s too difficult. I usually use cufflinks instead”, answered Draco. I sighed.

“Draco. I don’t have cufflinks”, I whined. Draco scoffed and immediately went rummaging through his trunk. Then, I guess he found what he was looking for because he took out a small case. He then opened the case, took out a pair of cufflinks, and walked over to me.

“Okay. You’ll be borrowing a pair of mine then”, he stated and held up a pair of green cufflinks.

“They’ll look great with your suit. Now”, Draco said. He then put the end of the cufflinks between his lips before flipping the suit jacket sleeve, so it folded on itself. 

“This way the opening where the button is supposed to be will align and all you have to do is slip the cufflink through then flick it, like this, and your sleeve is secure”, instructed Draco. I smiled at him. 

“Thank you Draco”, I said softly. Draco smiled at me. 

“You’re welcome. Now try the second one on your own”, said Draco smoothly.  
(Present Day)

“Draco!”, I yelled. He was in the closet getting changed into suit for work while I was struggling with the sleeves of my suit jacket.

“What?!”, Draco yelled back. 

“I need help!”, I yelled back. Draco walked into the bathroom with his button-up opened and a tie loosely hung around his neck. We both had meetings that morning in the Auror department so I actually needed to dress nicely. 

“Yes love?”, Draco asked. I blushed.

“Could I possibly borrow some cufflinks?”, I asked sheepishly. I had been borrowing them each and every time I had to wear a suit. Draco smiled fondly. 

“I actually have a present for you which should work out well”, said Draco. He left the room and came back with a small bag and his shirt buttoned much to my dismay. He handed it to me and when my curiosity took over, I opened the bag. Six small boxes were stacked on top of one another but only one was wrapped.

“I’m guessing the wrapped one is the wedding cufflinks”, I said. Draco chuckled and kissed my cheek.

“You need to shave your stubble before you leave and yes they are wedding cufflinks”, Draco said. I smiled. 

“Thank you love. Now pick out which pair I should wear this morning”, I said. Draco shook his head.

“You are my fiancé. Take a look, pick out your favorite pair of cufflinks, and wear those. You know how to put them on”, said Draco lightly. I smiled. 

“I do know how to put them on”, I said. Draco then leaned in and kissed me lightly before fixing his hair and tying his tie. Merlin, I love this man. 

… On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, 6 pairs of cufflinks.


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 2 ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 3 treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 4 rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 5 jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 6 pairs of cufflinks. On the 7th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

“Harry I’m okay with the oversized flannels but those t-shirts literally go down to your knees. Plus you don’t have a single dress shirt!”, said Draco in mild horror. I smiled. 

“Draco, I have never had any need to wear a dress shirt”, I told him exasperated. Draco lifted his head up and looked at me.

“What size do you wear? We are going to the Ball together and I am not having my date show up in oversized flannel”, said Draco sternly. I sighed.

“Medium in mens. What size do you wear?”, I asked. Draco sniffed. 

“Depends. I’m somewhere in the medium large area so I have to get most of my clothes tailored or made”, said Draco. I nodded. Draco then went to his wardrobe and easily found a white button up. 

“Here. Put this on and then I want to see how it looks on you”, said Draco. I stripped there and slipped on the shirt. It was a bit big but much more form fitting. Draco looked me up and down, calculating my size.

“I’ll just have to shrink the torso and broaden the shoulders for it to fit you the way I want it to”, said Draco. Then he took out his wand and did exactly that. 

“I swear I need to buy you new clothes”, said Draco in exasperation.  
(Present Day)

“I’m almost glad you spilled coffee on your white dress shirt yesterday”, said Draco as we lounged about after work the next day. 

“And why is that?”, I asked. Draco smiled.

“I have another gift for you”, said Draco. I raised my eyebrows. I was instantly intrigued. Everything so far had been amazing. I smiled at him which made him get up from off the couch and grab said gift. He then placed it on my lap. 

“You can open it love”, said Draco soothingly. I opened up the box and found seven fancy button up shirts, one was wrapped which was my wedding shirt.

“I also might have gone through your closet and gotten rid of some more of the uglier stuff”, said Draco guiltily. I rolled my eyes.

“Probably the hideous stuff from Hogwarts that you found back then”, I said. Draco smiled.

“You know me so well”, said Draco. I then leaned in and kissed him softly. 

“Thank you love”, I praised. Draco smiled.

“You’re welcome”, Draco said in his rumbling, soothing voice. 

… On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven dress shirts.


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 2 ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 3 treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 4 rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 5 jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 6 pairs of cufflinks. On the 7th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 7 dress shirts. On the 8th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

I hadn’t been able to sleep that night due to the nightmares that had come. So, I sat outside by myself in the Forbidden Forest. 

“Harry?”, asked Draco. At the time I was too tired to notice his voice. I had jumped up and pointed my wand at him.

“Its okay Harry. Its just me”, said Draco softly. My shoulders slumped at the sight of him.

“Its good to see you”, I said. Draco walked up next to me and threw a warm blanket around my shoulders effortlessly.

“Lets go back inside and I’ll make you some hot chocolate while you rest by the fire. How does that sound?”, Draco asked while walking away.

“Will you stay with me?”, I asked quickly. Draco pressed his lips together. He then marched up to me from where he had backed away and kissed the daylights out of me. We hadn’t kissed since the ball together and it had felt like it had been too long. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want me to”, said Draco. I smiled as Draco lead me back to the castle.   
(Present Day)

“Draco”, I whined. 

“Yes love?”, asked Draco. 

“I’m cold”, I complained. Draco smiled. 

“Well it’s a good thing I think about how you like to live”, said Draco. I tilted my head in confusion. 

"Love we just moved in together!", I yelled after him as he started to walk away. When he came back, he dumped eight blankets on top of me. I then started to laugh. 

“Are you serious?”, I asked. Draco chuckled.

“Absolutely, Harry Malfoy”, said Draco. I reached up for him and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you”, I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

“Do you want to build a pillow and blanket fort?”, Draco asked. I beamed. 

“Is that even a question?”, I asked him. 

… On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eight warm blankets.


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, 2 ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, 3 treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, 4 rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, 5 jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, 6 pairs of cufflinks. On the 7th day of Christmas, 7 dress shirts. On the 8th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 8 blankets. On the 9th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Once Draco got me up to our 8th year common room, he spelled a fire into the fireplace and sat me on the couch. "Stay here and I'll grab something for you", said Draco soothingly. I smiled and sunk into the worn couch with the warm blanket wrapped around me. When Draco came back he was holding a bar of dark chocolate.

"Here. It always makes me feel better", said Draco as he handed me the chocolate. He then sat down next to me with his shoulder softly touching mine and his foot pressed against mine lightly. He felt so comforting. I opened the chocolate and started to break off pieces of it to eat. 

"Feel better?", asked Draco. I smiled and melted into his side.

"Much", I answered. Draco sighed contently and kissed the top of my head. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Just wake me up if you need me Harry", said Draco in that soft way which only he could. I relaxed and ate the rest of the chocolate as Draco slept softly next to me.  
(Present Day)

I sat back in my chair in my office as I finished the rest of my Dementor report. One left Azkaban and decided to torment some wizards in a close-by community. 

" 'ey love", said Draco softly as he walked up to my desk.

"How are you my dragon?", I asked. Draco smiled fondly.

"I should be asking you that. Seems that the Dementors sucked out a bit of happiness from my fiancé", said Draco in his soothing voice. I relaxed instantly.

"Yeah they did", I said truthfully. Draco kissed my forehead and put a bag down on my desk from Honeydukes. I kissed him quickly before reaching for the bag and opening it. Inside was nine bars of dark chocolate. I smiled.

"I love you", I said without a second thought. Draco smiled and kissed me quickly.

"I love you too", said Draco.

… On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, nine bars of chocolate.


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, 2 ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, 3 treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, 4 rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, 5 jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, 6 pairs of cufflinks. On the 7th day of Christmas, 7 dress shirts. On the 8th day of Christmas, 8 blankets. On the 9th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 9 bars of chocolate. On the 10th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

After a nasty hit to the head in Quidditch; I was left in the hospital wing for three days. 

"Mr. Potter. I'm discharging you to Mr. Malfoy in hopes that he'll make you take it easy. This is the only way you're getting out of the hospital wing this early sir", informed Madame Pomfrey. I nodded wearily. Draco was the only person to not have visited me. It made me think that our several shared kisses meant nothing to him. Madame Pomfrey smiled and called for Draco to come down to the hospital wing. When Draco walked into the hospital wing he was wearing a soft gray jumper and baggy jeans. 

"Hello Harry", said Draco softly. He ran his hand over my head and brushed my hair out of my face. 

"Let's get you to my dorm and I'll make you some tea. Okay?", asked Draco in his rumbling soothing voice. I relaxed.

"Okay", I said groggily. I had been sleeping before Madame Pomfrey had called Draco down to the Hospital Wing. Draco smiled softly and set my school robes down on the bed. He then closed my curtains to give me privacy. I got up slowly and pulled Draco back inside. 

"M going to need help getting dressed", I told him. Draco nodded and quickly helped me into my pants. Draco visibly swallowed when met with my defined torso.

"Can you uh manage your shirt Harry?", asked Draco shakily. 

"Yeah I can get it. It's fine", I said. Draco nodded before walking back out. When I got changed and stepped out, Draco lead me to his dorm. 

“Why your dorm?”, I asked him quietly. Draco lead me to his bed and sat me down gently. 

“You need quiet for that concussion of yours. And Gryffindor is known for being loud”, Draco said in a matter-of-fact voice. I took off my glasses and dropped them on his nightstand. 

“Okay”, I said easily. I laid down in bed and Draco left. When he returned he was holding two mugs of tea.

“I figured this would help you feel better”, said Draco soothingly. I took the tea and looked down into it. 

“Why didn’t you come visit me?”, I asked. Draco sat down next to me.

“I did. You were asleep whenever I came in though”, Draco told me. I sighed.

“Why didn’t you wake me up like everyone else?”, I asked quietly. Draco smiled at me fondly.  
“I wanted you to get some well-deserved rest”, Draco explained softly. I smiled.

“You’re a sap”, I told him.

“I’m simply concerned for your well being”, defended Draco. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night”, I said sassily.

“Well that’d be kidnapping”, Draco retorted sassily.

“Who’d you kidnap?”, I sipped my tea. Bloody Merlin, the tea was made perfectly.

“You”, confessed Draco snappily. I smiled.

“Well if you always make tea like this, I’ll take it”, I agreed. Draco blushed.  
(Present Day)

I sat in the Malfoy library, loosing a game of Wizard’s Chess to Draco. “You know what would make this perfect?”, I asked Draco before moving my knight.

“Hm?”, asked Draco as he moved his pawn lazily. He took my last pawn. 

“Tea”, then I moved my knight and took his pawn. Draco smiled and summoned a bag to his hand.

“Tenth day?”, I asked and picked up the present. 

“Ah so you are seeing the pattern”, Draco snarked. I smiled and opened the present. 

“Ten teacups. We do need some for how much tea the both of us drink”, I told him. Draco smiled.

“I thought so”, said Draco softly. I then kissed his cheek.

“Thank you love”, I smiled at him. 

“You’re welcome Harry Malfoy”, said Draco sappily.

… On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten teacups.


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, 2 ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, 3 treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, 4 rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, 5 jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, 6 pairs of cufflinks. On the 7th day of Christmas, 7 dress shirts. On the 8th day of Christmas, 8 blankets. On the 9th day of Christmas, 9 bars of chocolate. On the 10th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 10 teacups. On the 11th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

"Potter?!", shrieked Draco. I ran out of the bathroom in only my towel.

"What?! What happened?!", I yelled in concern. 

"What the fuck are these?!", shrieked Draco as he pointed to my trousers. 

"Uhh trousers?", I said in exasperation. Draco gasped dramatically.

"I'm burning them and buying you new clothes", said Draco.

"As long as you buy me new trousers I don't care", I told him. Draco stuck his nose up in the air before setting my trousers on fire then shoving them into the fireplace. 

"My new roommate needs better clothes than that", said Draco. I sighed.

"Do what you must. As long as it's not something I care about", I warned before walking back into the bathroom.  
(Present Day)

I lounged on the couch watching football when Draco walked in and almost jumped out of his skin. "Harry Malfoy. Those are not trousers", said Draco in horror.

"I like them", I whined.

"You can see your pants!", shrieked Draco.

"You haven't gone out like this, have you?", he worried.

"Merlin no", I chuckled. Draco then walked in front of me and stripped me from my trousers. 

"Well thank Merlin I know how easily you ruin your trousers", said Draco.

"Eleventh day?", I asked. Draco summoned a bag over to him. Inside were eleven pairs of trousers and one pair were wrapped.

"Wedding trousers?", I asked. Draco smiled.

"Wedding trousers. Now budge over", commanded Draco.

"What about putting on another pair of trousers?", I asked.

"Too bad", said Draco and sat down, right on my lap.

"Is that your wand or are you excited to see me?", joked Draco. I playfully hit him with a pillow. I then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and put my hand under his pants before I started to play with him. Draco hummed and I nipped his ear.

"What you get for sitting in my lap", I warned. Draco chuckled.

"Looks like I'll have to sit in your lap more often then", he said lightly. 

… On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, eleven pairs of trousers.


	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the 1st day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, the key to Malfoy Manor. On the 2nd day of Christmas, 2 ties. On the 3rd day of Christmas, 3 treacle tarts. On the 4th day of Christmas, 4 rings on his nightstand. On the 5th day of Christmas, 5 jackets. On the 6th day of Christmas, 6 pairs of cufflinks. On the 7th day of Christmas, 7 dress shirts. On the 8th day of Christmas, 8 blankets. On the 9th day of Christmas, 9 bars of chocolate. On the 10th day of Christmas, 10 teacups. On the 11th day of Christmas, Draco Malfoy gave to me, 11 pairs of trousers. On the 12th day of Christmas Draco Malfoy gave to me...

On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me…

Draco kicked off from the ground with a grace which I had never mastered. "Come on Harry! Don't want to give an unfair game!", Draco shouted from above as he made effortless laps around the pitch. I chuckled and kicked off into the air. Once I did, Draco took off in pursuit of the snitch. In pursuit, I mean faked me out to do an amazing trick.

“You’re going down Malfoy!”, I yelled good-naturedly. Draco laughed from above me. We both needed up doing tricks until I spotted the snitch. Draco shot up on his broom in pursuit of the snitch. I corrected my form a bit and tailed behind him. Draco easily shook me off with a hard turn towards the sky. I veered towards the right and shot up after him. I then veered to the right as the snitch plummeted back down again. I caught it as it came down. Draco pouted at me.

"That should be considered cheating", accused Draco. I chuckled.

"Well sadly for you, it's not cheating. It's strategy", I said. Draco rolled his eyes and smiled at me fondly. 

“Good match Potter”, smirked Draco. I chuckled and kissed him softly. 

“Maybe next time you’ll catch the snitch”, I encouraged.

“Best two out of three”, said Draco lightly. I still won at 2 out of the three but Draco gave me a good hustle for the snitch.   
(Present Day)

As I shoved sandwich in my mouth during my short lunch break, Draco walked into my office, “Yes love?”, I asked. Draco smiled and simply set a bag down in front of me. Inside were 12 snitch cases. 

“Love you have to explain a bit”, I told him. 

“You seem stressed today. So I figured that when we get home that you’d be down for a Seekers match to make you feel better”, came Draco’s soothing and rumbling voice. I smiled. 

“That sounds amazing. Now I have two minutes of which you better snog me”, I said hurriedly. Draco smiled and snogged the daylights out of me easily. When I left my office, my tie was loose and my lips were swollen but I couldn’t be happier. 

… On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love have to me, twelve practice snitches.


End file.
